Demon High
by jiretsukalove14
Summary: I, Mary Geletka, am moving to Tokyo, Japan to attend a demon school. I didn't even know demon exist. What happens when I meet Inuyasha? Or when I meet Kikyo? Exciting I know.
1. Good Bye America

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe my brother. Hehe **

**I am really winging this story so I have no idea where it is going or if it is going anywhere. Anyway I hope you enjoy the rather crappy 1st**** chapter.**

"I can't believe you are moving half way across the world!" Brandi groaned, flopping on my bed. I rolled my eyes and continued to pack my suitcase. Brandi groaned again, louder then before, and again I ignored her.

"Do you have to go?" She sat up on my bed, looking at me intently.

"Of course I have to go. That is where my kazoku is moving." I sighed. I had told her this so many times. I didn't want to go, but I wanted to be with my family.

"You know I hate it when you talk to me in Japanese. Do I look like I have squinty little eyes?" She chuckled before collapsing on my bed again, "We only have a few days left, huh?"

"Yeah," My voice came out soft. If it was any louder, she would have heard it crack. I moved so many times, lost so many friends, now I was going to lose the best friend that I ever had. I was going to be more 5481 miles from her and all my other friends. That's right, I googled it; how far away Japan was from America. I am moving all the way to Tokyo.

"Are you ever going to come back?" She said softly, barely above a whisper. The atmosphere was becoming thick which was quite unnerving to me. I needed to brighten it up.

"Of course! Carbondale can't keep me out for too long. I am the most exciting thing that has ever happened here," I turned to face her, with a big smile on my face. It didn't seem to catch on. She turned her face into my pillow.

"That's true," Her voice was muffled. I barely heard her. I sat next to her, but she still wouldn't face me.

"Maybe you can visit me. Going to Japan can be fun," I didn't sound too convinced. 5481 miles seemed to be as far as the moon.

Suddenly, I was hit by a rather soft object on the back of my head. Brandi had smacked me with a pillow. We always said we would have a pillow fight someday or another. That never really happened.

She dropped the pillow, "I am really going to miss you, Mary," A tear rolled down her cheek. I pulled her into a hug.

"I wouldn't blame you. I would miss me too."

"Conceited much?" She laughed weakly, hugging me tighter.

"I'm just kidding. I'll miss you too. Maybe even more," I chuckled. I was beginning to cry myself. I really really did not want to go.

After a few minutes of both of us crying into each others arms, I pushed her back, "I will go on facebook and call you as much as I can. Maybe I will get one of those chitter thing-a-magica to keep you up to date."

"Haha you lie. You will be too busy having fun while I am stuck here," She rolled her still crying eyes.

"I know. Be jealous," I laughed. I got off my bed and went back to packing.

"So what school will you be attending?" She wiped her face off with her sleeve.

"My mom said I would be attending Shikon Demon High School. When I looked it up, it seemed kind of nice, but the last time I checked under my bed or in my closet there was a lack of monsters. I can't imagined an entire school filled with them."

"So, what? Does she think you're the boogie man or something?" Brandi tossed "Last Song" into the box labeled books. Only Brandi would believe this. Anyone else would laugh and call me weird, in a joking manner. There are no demons in America or at least I have never seen any. The states were scaled tail free.

"I really don't know," I sounded kind of down.

"Make sure you don't get eaten on your first day, okay? Well, at least not until you give me the details," This felt like our good-bye; Our last talk, Our last joke, The end of our friendship.

I can't believe how quickly those five days passed. I also can't believe how long it takes to get to the airport and how early our plane was going to take off. I could feel myself drowse off at the wheel.

My mom left early yesterday so she could set up the house and get everything in order. So it was me and my sleeping brother in the car. I blasted the music so that it would keep me awake. Two Ways to Say Goodbye by Pat Monahan began to play.

_Last night I slept in a bed of tears_

_But I woke up a better man_

_There's a space in between_

_Who you want and who I am_

_And someday baby we'll both understand_

_Now I could tell you that_

_You'll be all right_

_I could hold you_

_And keep lying_

I started to sing along, tapping the steering wheel to the beat.

_One way is holding on_

_One way is being strong_

_There's two ways to say goodbye_

_Your tears are made of pride_

_My tears have all been cried_

_There's two ways to say goodbye_

_Today I decided to take the long way home_

_I figured that the drive would do me good_

_I finally feel awake for the first time_

_I better get home to do what's right_

_That's right_

_One way is holding on_

_One way is being strong_

_There's two ways to say goodbye_

_Your tears are made of pride_

_My tears have all been cried_

_There's two ways to say goodbye_

_So I won't tell you that_

_You'll be all right_

_So please don't ask me to spend the night_

_Cuz I don't want to hold you_

_And keep lying_

_One way is holding on_

_Oh and I got to be strong_

_Either way it's goodbye_

_It's just a matter of time_

_Your tears are made of pride_

_My tears have all been cried_

_There's two ways to say goodbye_

_Wherever you go I want you to know_

_There's two ways to say goodbye_

_Wherever you go I want you to know_

_There's two ways_

_Goodbye _

Tears began to brim my eyes. I really was going to miss it here even though it was rather boring.

"Mary, could you stop? I am trying to sleep," My brother Neil mumbled, turning to face away from me. Neil wasn't the most popular in school. He would always tell me he didn't have any friends which is surprisingly true. He is my cute little brother, but he could be annoying. He is happy we are moving.

When the songs stopped playing, I turned off my radio and grabbed my Ipod from my purse. I place the headphones into my ears once I found the song I was just previously listening to.

Finally we reached the airport. That was such a ridiculously long drive! I could not wait to board the plane; I love planes and all, but I mainly wanted to fall asleep to my Ipod.

I reached my hand to my brother's sleeping form, rubbing his arm gently, "Neil. We're here. Wake up, sleepyhead."

He mumbled in his sleep and reflexively pushed away from my arm.

"Neil, we don't have time for this," I whispered softly. What time is it anyway? 2:09! We only have twenty-one minutes to get to the plane. There was no way I could wake this kid up in time to get to it. I stepped out of my car, quickly running to my brother's car door.

After unbuckling Neil, I threw him onto my back. Thank god, he was a shortie or this would be more complicated. Now to get the bags! I groaned, this was defiantly not going to be easy.

"Can I see your tickets?" A way-to-cheerful ticket attendant named Judy, according to her name tag, gave me a sympathetic smile. I was carrying three carry-on bags, a little boy on my back, and I was holding our tickets in my mouth. It is not as easy as it may sound.

"Thank you," She slyly took the tickets, and let me pass.

I place my brother in his seat and threw the bags in the compartment over his head before plopping in my own seat. I am exhausted. We made it just in time; 2:29. Now we had an 18 hour flight before we would reach Tokyo.

I looked out the window. This is going to be the last time I would see Pennsylvania for some time. I felt nostalgic tear slide down my cheek. How many times would we move before I graduated? Even though mom said this would be the last time, she said that many times before. I hope this time it would stick. I put my head phones back into my ears, putting my Ipod on shuffle. Kate Alexa's Always There began to play which seemed to rock me to sleep.

Goodbye America…

**Well I am currently writing the second chapter so it should be up soon.**


	2. Konnichwa Japan

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome to Japan! We will be landing shortly. Please be sure you have your seatbelts on," Perky Judy's voice woke me.

"I can't believe you slept for 18 hours. You should have had a V8," My brother tapped the palm of his hand to my forehead. I peeked at him, hate in my eyes.

"Maybe if I didn't have to carry my brat of a brother from the car, through security, and into the freaking plane," I growled. He flinched slightly, "I might not be so tired."

"Well, I called mom. She is waiting for us in the lobby," He mumbled, buckling his seatbelt.

"Okay, squirt," I pushed myself up in my seat, and then ruffled his hair.

"MOM!" My brother ran into my mom's arms. I rolled my eyes; he looked like he was four.

"Hey, Neil, Mary. I have missed you guys sooo much," I gave her a slight hug. Neil had left me to handle all the bags.

"Us too, Mom. Well me more then Mary," My brother tightened his grip on her. I shook my head, to tell her that he was lying. She mouthed '_I know'_.

"Are you guys ready to go?" She asked, looking down at her clingy child.

He nodded into her stomach, "I call shotgun," He ran over to the car.

"Hey mom, just how long does it take to get to the house from here?" I began my journey to the car as my mom popped the trunk.

"I don't know, 10 minute drive. Let me guess you want to jog home," She took a one of several bags from my hand.

"You know me so well," I said with a smile hoping that that would convince her.

"Do you even know where the house is?" She sighed.

"Of course, I mapquest it," I lifted a hand filled with bags to show a piece of paper.

"But I have a present for you at the house," She lift one of the larger bags.

"Well when I get home, I will see it," I pleaded. She didn't answer for a while. I sighed, feeling defeated. I placed all the bags into the trunk.

"Fine," She whispered, closing the trunk, "But don't stay out to long. I know you, and you get easily distracted."

"Thank you so much," I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful. Do you have your phone?" I dug my hands into my pockets then raise my hand to show my cell.

"Ipod?" She rolled her eyes, knowing that of course I would have that. She knew me way to well.

"That too," That was in my hand in a second.

"Make sure you can hear it if I call," I pressed the button to prove to her that I put the volume all the way up.

"Thanks again," I gave her another kiss on the cheek then turned my bright green Ipod on shuffle. One of my favorite songs began to play, I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic at the Disco. With that, I began my jog.

I loved to jog and walk. The wind pressing against your body as you fight against it had to be my favorite part. One time I thought that if you followed the wind, it would take you to the place you want to be the most. Sometime between then and now I started defying that. I always enjoyed running in the opposite direction of the wind. Odd, I know.

I found my way into a park. I never once looked at my mapquest paper so god knows where I currently am. Chasing Pavement by Adele began to play.

Well the park wasn't the fairest of them all, but it did seem to be popular for teenagers. Many were in groups who were either drinking or smoking. I guess Japan isn't to different from America; a lot of the teenage population is already smoking and drinking.

I seemed to be too much in thought because I came into impact with a rather hard object, and it and I feel over.

"Fuck!" I heard the object beneath me say which cause me to freeze. I thought I might have hit a tree or so it felt hard enough.

"I'm so sorry," I said in English, completely forgetting that I was in Japan. I tried to push myself up, but one of his legs were on top of me, so I fell back on him again.

"Shit," I whispered, trying to put my weight on my arms. My face rose over his and again I froze.

He was gorgeous. Two amber eyes looked back at me just as wide-eyed as mine were. Locks of his long silver hair were entangled with my brown hair which drawn my attention.

"Are you going to get off of me anytime soon?" A rude voice brought my eyes back to his. One of his way-to-perfect eyebrows were raised, eyes looking at me intently.

"Well I tried, but someone's leg has trapped mine and it is heavy," I mimicked his tone which he didn't seem to like to much.

"Well if you were watching where you were going, we never would have fell," He raised his head closer to mine, his eyes glaring into mine. I could not take my eyes from his.

"Well if no one smoked in this world, I wouldn't have gotten distracted!" I said unsure of a good comeback. His eyes went from glare to disbelief.

"You got… distracted because… there is people… smoking?" He tried to contain his laughter. A smile twitched at his mouth.

"Yeah, that's right! And drinking," I said, still insure of what to say. He started to laugh pretty hard which caused me to growl. I lowered my head so my chin was resting on his shoulder. His body became stiff, which caused me to smirk slightly.

"Yeah and you smell like smoke," I rose my head again. His expression was strange, but quickly changed into a scowl.

"I don't smoke," He enunciated. This time I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I am just telling you what I smell, and what I smell is that you have been smoking or..," I sniffed him again, "Or you have been kissing someone who has been smoking."

By the way he reacted; I knew I was right, "Have not."

"Well then why would you be here?" I said as my smirk grew.

"Why are you.." He was interrupted.

"He is here with me while we wait for his girlfriend." I had completely forgotten the world around me, except for the boy underneath me. Damn, I forgot I was still on top of him. I felt a blush creep onto my face.

I turned to face the unidentified voice. Jeez, this guy was handsome too. His hair was pulled back into a very small pony tail. He was wearing a rather tight purple short sleeve shirt and black jeans.

"Do you need help up, princess?" Did he really just call me princess! Is he gay? That had to be a pick-up line from 3rd grade. I laughed slightly and turned back to the guy beneath me. He was blushing too.

"No, I don't. I can get up on my own if someone would get there leg off of me," I smiled at him. He growled in response. He moved his leg enough so I could get up, but then suddenly he pulled me back down.

"Next time watch where you're going," It sounded like we were repeating ourselves. I got to my feet, hands on my hips.

"Well next time get out of my way," I said, not looking at him. He stood up in front of me, that is, when I realized how tall he was. I barely reached his shoulders. In America, most guys weren't so tall even though mostly everyone was taller then me there too. I quickly turned to face the other guy.

"Thank you for the offer," I said, smiling at him. He nodded and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Miroku," He said. I grabbed his hand shaking it once.

"I'm Ma…," He pulled me into a hugged. I looked up at him in shock.

"Your bleeding," I lifted my hand to my forehead. I could feel the liquid. I brought it to my face and noticed it was red, "Let me kiss it and make it all better."

He slowly leaned towards my face, lips pushed out. I rolled my eyes. I lifted my knee which hit him in a oh so senctive spot. He quickly let me go, falling over on his side, groaning in pain. I wiped my forehead so that it would not continue to trickle down my face. I could feel the wound heal quickly so I didn't mess with it.

I noticed as girl who had been standing with one of the smoking group glaring at me which suddenly made me feel unsafe. I quickly turned away from her.

"Haha, you had that coming, Miroku." His friend was still laughing. I took in how gorgeous his laughter sounded. I swear everything about this guy was just perfect except maybe his attitude.

I just realized there was a lack of music in my ears. I searched to find my Ipod on the cement. I quickly picked it up making sure "my baby" was okay. Music was like my life. I forgot to take it off shuffle so it had been playing the entire time. It was currently playing Flowers for a Ghost by Thriving Ivory.

_oh, oh no, yeah_

_Don't ever say goodbye _

_And I'm only human_

_I said I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_I said I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_I said I'm only human, I'm human, I'm human_

_Oh..._

I was blushing again while remembering what I was think about that boy before. It was only human to find him attractive, right? I began to feel uneasy again, almost like I was in danger. I could feel that girl's glare burn into the back of my skull.

"I have to go," I jogged closer to the reason of my fall. I touched his arm softly, "I am sorry."

I continued to jog, until that burning sensation was gone. I stopped to lean against a tree, sitting at its base. I still have no idea where I was. I dug my hands into my pocket in search of that mapquest paper. I couldn't find it. Damn it! I must have lost it when I fell.

I got off the trunk of the tree and turn back down the path I had been running. I had to stop for another human-shaped object was standing in my way. I hope it was the boy from before, coming to hand me that paper, but no, that glaring girl was standing in front of me, laughing creepingly.

"Hahhaa, I think I am going to have fun killing you," A smile stretched across her face adding to the creepy factor. My eyes locked with hers as I took a step back. My Ipod began to play Dance with the Devil Tonight by Breaking Ben.


	3. Just Full of Surprises

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**I still have know idea where this story is taking me. I am seriously just jotting down what is in my head because it is not leaving! Thank you for reading. I will be working on Chapter 4 shortly. **

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

With every step she took towards me, I would take one back, "You think you can kill me."

She laughed, "Oh don't worry. I will make sure your death will be long and painful one."

I mimicked her laugh, "I would like to see you try."

She laughed louder then previously. It was almost like she was trying to intimidate me, and it was working. I had to find away out, either that or I would have to fight, and something about her told me that I did not want to do that.

"What is your name?" She said, cocking her head to the side. Her eye color seemed to change red.

"Mary. Yours?" I said still taking steps back. I couldn't run back to were the other people were, they could get hurt as well. I turned my head slightly to look behind me. A boulder was only a few feet away from me. I knew I couldn't continue to back up for too much longer.

"Well, Mary. My name is Mistress Centipede, and you, my dear, smell delicious," She licked her lips which caused me to shutter.

"You know you don't really look like a centipede to me," She chuckled at what I said, mouthing '_Oh really'_ to me. Her shoulders slumped as something seemed to pull at her skin from the inside.

Suddenly her skin ripped apart, and a large centipede shot out from the peeled skin.

"Are you scared now?" A low monstrous voice arose from it. I stared at it as it towered over me. I could feel the boulder, which I so wished was father away, came into contact with my back.

_Close your eyes, so many days go by_

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right_

I closed my eyes, hoping that she would just vanish. When I open my eyes, I jumped slightly when she was still there, "Just a little."

I bent down slightly before spring up into a back flip over the boulder. I began to run through more of the deserted park.

"Shit!" I said as I noticed that more boulders, just slightly smaller, were in my way. I began to leap over each. Behind me I could hear the boulders break as Mistress Centipede crashed through each of them. I couldn't help but think what would happen if those were me.

_I believe in you _

_I can show you that I can see right through_

_All your empty lies, I won't stay long_

_In this world so wrong_

I looked back once to see if she was behind me. She was, but some far ways behind. I turned back around, noticing that a boulder was right in front of me, and I didn't have enough time to jump over it. Damn it.

_Say goodbye,_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

My body shook from all the pain that trip just caused me. When I looked up, there she was, her red eyes stared at me hungrily. She licked her lips again, "I told you this would be fun."

She dipped her head down quickly, taking a bite out of my lower abdomen. I bit my lip to contain a scream. I would never give her the satisfaction, "You even taste good. Lots and lots of fun."

I pressed my hand to the wound, I was always a quick healer, and it wouldn't be long.

_Trembling, crawling across my skin_

_Feeling your cold, dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine_

_I believe in you _

_I can show you that I can see right through_

_All your empty lies, I won't last long_

_In this world so wrong_

She dipped her head again to take another taste. I lifted my hand reflexively. A blue light surrounded my hand. When it touched her body, it seemed as if her skin was melting away.

"Bitch! My beautiful body! How dare you flaw my beautiful body!" She squealed in pain. I took this chance to get up and run again.

_Say goodbye,_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

My hand was still pressed into my wound in attempt to not bleed out, but this action was slowing me down. It was getting harder to breathe. She must have taken a lot out on that bite.

I could hear a rather fast movement behind me. I turned again to see Mistress Centipede flying in my direction, anger in her eyes. I was frozen in place; I closed my eyes as she came closer.

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

Something crashed in me who I was sure was Mistress Centipede tearing my head off from my body until I heard someone say, "Idiot."

_Say goodbye,_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

My back was pressed against a tree and something was keeping me there. I was scared to open my eyes. Damn! I am scared.

When I opened my eyes, two very familiar amber eyes looked back at me. A tear slid down my cheek, and almost instantly his arms wrapped around me which made me feel safe, but something brought me back to the world around me. My phone began to ring, as loud as possible.

"Fuck," I whispered as I try to turn down the volume. I didn't want her to come back.

"Let go of my dinner!" Mistress Centipede voice snarled from behind my savior.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" His angelic voice screamed as his moved away from me slightly. I could here Mistress Centipede screeched in pain. _Is it over?_

"Hey, Idiot! Are you alright?" His hands grabbed my shoulders and shook my body. I lifted a finger to tell him to hold on. I place my hand close to my mouth and began to have a coughing fit. When I removed my hand from my mouth I could see some blood on it. He looked at me, slight worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine," My voice came out soft. He rolled his eyes. He grabbed the end of my shirt and lifted it slightly.

"You just coughed up blood and your shirt has…." He looked back up at me and then back to where the wound was. To his surprise, where the wound was, a small scar was there and was fading by the minute.

"I am a fast healer," I swatted his hand away from my shirt, "Now what was that?"

I pointed to the mangled corpse. He turned to face it like he had completely forgotten about what just happened. When he faced me again, he looked at me like I was nuts.

"She is a third-rate demon," Now I was looking at him like he was nuts, "She is a demon like everyone else in this park," He bent down, bring his face to my shoulder. I could hear him sniff my neck, "Well that is everyone except you."

"What? You have got to be… I mean," I struggled to find words. My hand gestrues weren't much help neither, "Demons? I was really hoping that my mom is just crazy."

I stood still for a minute with my hand over my face, trying to process everything he just said, "So you are a demon?"

"Yes," He pointed to the dog-like ears atop of his head. Why did I not see that there before? It is most likely because I kept eye contact with him the entire time, "Dog-demon to be precise."

Now I found myself entranced with his ears. They could be fake. Only one way to find out. I stretched my arms out and pushed myself onto the tips of my toes to reach his ears. I rubbed them between my fingers. Well, they were real alright, and by the rumble that came from his throat, he like his ears rubbed.

"Are you sure you aren't some kind cat-demon?" I chuckled. That purr-like rumble was replaced with a growl.

"Are you done yet?" I could feel his glare, but I was too focused on his ears to care.

"No, not even close," He didn't say anything for a bit so I pulled away from him.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue," I said playfully.

"I just saved your life, and this is how you act," He leaned closer to me so that he was in my face, his glare never faltering. I place my hands on my hips, stepping on my tipey toes.

"Yes, this is how I coup. Is the poor kitty feeling unloved?" I removed one hand from my hip and placed it on his cheek. I pushed myself up high on my toes to give him a kiss on the opposite cheek then my hand was on. When I pulled away I noticed a blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks," I did not see anything wrong with it since this is something I would normally do in America.

"Your w-welcome," He turned away.

"Well I need to get home before my mom calls…" My phone began ring. It was creepy how she did that.

"Speak of the devil," I pulled my phone from my pocket. It was only a text from her. I slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Well, bye, and thanks again," I said as I jogged back to the path, trying to avoid stepping on the bug part to get there. I came to a stop. I still had no idea where I was going. I ran backwards back to him, "Hey… Do you happen to have my mapquest paper?"

His hands went into his jeans, one pulled out the paper. He handed it to me between two fingers. I grabbed it from him.

"Thank you! You are a life savior," I said as I went on with my jog.

It only took be about ten minutes to find my house. The park was surprisingly close.

"Okay only one house over," I stopped in front of this beautiful house. It was a long two story tall white house. There were many windows all over the house. What added to its perfection was the large green lawn that was scattered with cherry blossoms trees which surrounded the house.

I jogged up to the house, amazement written on my face. There is now way this could be my house. I knocked on the door. I was surprised when my mom answered. My mom threw her arms around me.

"I was so worried," She said into my hair.

"Mom, I was only gone for about an hour," I pulled back from her slightly.

"Try two! And why were you bleeding?" My mom stepped back from me, her hands on her hips. My mom knew that I was an extremely fast healer, but I knew it still worried her.

"Well apparently I am delicious," I laughed but that slowly faded for she did not seem amused.

"Well I kind of ran into a demon who was a bit hungry."

"Oh sweetie, you were attacked by a demon," She gave me another hug.

"Mom… Am I really going to a school full of demons?" My voice gave off a warning.

"Yeah. I am teaching at a demon university, and you are going to Demon High." This time I pulled away, hands on my hips.

"Why am I going there? Wait, is Neil going to some Demon Middle School?" My little brother is going to fend off demons. I flinched at the idea.

"Well no, I think Neil is normal…," She whispered, but I still heard it.

"You think I am a demon?" I could feel the rage build up in me.

"No, dear. I think you might possibly be a… priestess." I rubbed my temples.

"Mom, what you metioned earlier, that better be a good surprise," My mom's face brightened up with the change of subject. I am sure that she was feeling like I was the parent and she was the child a moment ago.

"Actually I have 2," She said cheerfully, raising two fingers.

"Okay, what are these two things?" I mimicked her tone and raise two fingers myself.

"You are going to have to go in to find out?" She walked over to the open door. She bowed slightly, pushing both hands to the side like she was an usher of some sorts. I walked past her, laughing. My mom was like a child, and I loved that about her.

The house was very modern. The walls were either white, a light brown wood, or a wall entirely made out of windows. It was gorgeous! The living room was simple. A tan couch was pressed against a window wall and the sun would dance across the room. In front of the couch was this large plasma TV which sat on a long, tan two-shelve cabinet. A DVD and VCR player rested on the first shelve and on the bottom shelve was this amazing collection of movies. Next to the TV was a small window that allowed me to see into another room. Through it, I could see a white spiral staircase.

Next to the living room was the dining room, and it was simpler then the last. There was a wooden table with four wooden chairs next to another window wall. There was also another TV which I knew was purely for my brother's enjoyment. Next to the TV, I could see another room which looked like a kitchen to me and next to that was a long silver stair case leading up to another room.

"Surprise number uno is right up those stairs," My mom said from behind me. I ran up the stair in a heartbeat.

This room took my breath away. Bookshelves, twice maybe three times the size of me, laid across the walls. In one of the seven towering bookshelves was a collection of music. In every other, were filled with books besides one which was completely empty. Two larges windows brightened the room up nicely. In a far corner, there was a one of those touch screen computers on a large wooden desk. Do you see the theme of this house yet?

"Do you like it?" I looked at my mom like she was retarded.

"Duh, Mom! I LOVE it!" I gave a huge hug. She laughed.

"Well this isn't even the best one."

"I highly doubt that," I hugged her tighter. She patted my back so I would let go.

My mom place her hand to her mouth and pretended to cough once. I rolled my eyes. She cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Mary Geletka! GO check out the rest of your house!" She began to push me over to the stairs; I was too busy laughing.

"Yes, Ty Pennington, sir!" I ran down the steps with my sergeant behind me yelling, "Left! Left! Left! Right! Left!"

I ran into the kitchen, knowing that this was going to be my mom's favorite room. This room was white as well and larger then most kitchens I have ever seen. The top of the counters were white, but the sides were wooden. The fridge also looked wooden.

"Next room, Maggot!" My mom screamed.

"Jeez! That was my ear!" I shouted into her ear. She went behind me, pushing me out of the kitchen, through the dining room and the living room, until we came to the spiral staircase that I saw before. The stairs led to hallway that had four doors.

I opened the first door on the right. The room's main color was blue. In the far corner was a bunk bed. On the top bunk was my brother sleeping. I close the door since I was never going to go in there so I don't need to memorize every little detail.

I went to open the door next to Neil's room, but my mom swatted at my hand, "That is the bathroom. Now keep moving!"

"Sir, Yes, sir," I groaned as I dragged my feet over the white carpet. I reach for another door, but my mom turned me away from that door.

"Mine," She said. I turned to face her, hands at my hips again.

"Do you want to just tell me what rooms you would like me to go in?" She laughed

"What fun would that be? Now, open the last door," She walked over to the room.

I walked into the room that my mom was standing at. This room was simple. The walls were this beautiful shade of yellow besides the back wall which look like a wooden dojo door. Against the left wall was a bed that was quite low to the floor. It had a wooden frame wrapped around it. The comforter was a light purple and on top of that was a small green blanket folded at the foot of the bed. Many pillows were piled at the head of the bed, colors ranging from light purple, dark purple and green. On the right hand side of the bed was an elevated small table that was holding a grayish purple lamp, a photo of my dad and I, and an alarm clock. Below the table was a large, circular, fuzzy grey rug. Above the bed were three rectangular shaped frames. Each had three pictures in them. The first frame with my friends and I; the second was of Neil and I: and the last was of Mom and me. Next to the frames was a pattern of black butterflies that went from the left wall the back wooden walls.

I hugged my mom, "Mom, I love it. It is beautiful."

"Are you ready for surprise 2?" I looked at her confused.

"This isn't it?"

"No! Slide the wooden door open." She pointed to the dojo looking wall. I walked over to it and pulled at the handle that I had missed. It led to a porch.

"So surprise number 2 is a porch?" I raise an eyebrow at her. It wasn't as nearly exciting as that library. She shook her head.

"Look over the railing," I did as told. I could see a garage and a car in the driveway. There was a 1953 Red Chevrolet truck, a vintage red pick-up for you non-car fans. The car of my dreams.

"Okay, if you say that that is mine, I'll die," I said with a huge smile on my face. That car screamed me.

"Yes. Do you like it, sweetheart?" I jumped her on the spot.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" I was almost crying; I was so happy.

"Hey! You know I don't like you saying that," She looked at me in disapproval. Never take the lords name in vein in front of my mother.

"I am sorry." I squeled and hugged her again.

"I am glad you like it. Oh by the way… You have school tomorrow," I turned to her, excitement leaving my face.

"Were you just buttering me up?" My hands found its way to my hips.

"Did it work?" She looked like she was prepared to run.

"You are so… lucky that is worked or you could be dead right now!"

_There as been way too many surprises _


	4. New Faces and Reappearances

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This chapter took me awhile to write. I was just long, but it is done. I will be starting chapter 5 tomorrow which will be in 30 minutes for me. I really hope you enjoy.**

"Come on, Mary! We are going to be late!" My brother's annoying voice filled my ears. I groaned as I felt my bed shake.

"Wake up!" He yelled into my ear. I would have killed him if I wasn't so tired.

"Why?" I groaned again, rolling away from him.

"It is our first day of school!" He whined. My eyes shot open. School? I'd forgotten all about it? I kicked the covers off of me.

"Why didn't my alarm clock go off?" I started rummaging through my dresser. I grabbed a white shirt that said '_I use to be a lifeguard until some blue kid got me fired'_ and a pair of blue jeans.

"You kept hitting the snooze button, and every time I came in here to get you, you'd hit my head like I was the snooze button," He demonstrating what I did. I turned to the clock. I scowled at it.

We only have twenty-six minutes. I would have to get ready in ten so I could find Neil's and my school before classes started.

"Okay," I grabbed my keys and threw them at him, "Turn my car on in ten minutes!"

I ran over to the bathroom to take a three minute shower. As soon as I came out, I began to blow dry my hair until. When it was at a decent state of wetness, I pulled it up into a ponytail. I played with it for a moment so it would look how I wanted. I put eyeliner and mascara on.

I ran out of the bathroom and down the steps and into the kitchen, grabbing my purse-like book bag that my hero of my mom packed for me.

"Neil! Come on!" I screamed as I ran out the door. I immediately knew I was missing something. I ran back into the house the same time as my brother ran out.

"Okay, shoes might be good," I mumble to myself as I slipped on my sneakers. I ran back out the door. I could hear my engine roar. I jumped into the driver's seat.

"Thanks, kiddo." I started to back out of the driveway, "Do you have my mapquest papers?"

He lifted up my papers, "And I am not a kid. I just turned twelve."

"Sorry," I said softly. We had eleven minutes to spare. Why do I feel like today is not going to be easy?

Finding Neil's school was simple; it was right down the street. Note to self, he can walk to school.

I keep driving until I saw a large parking lot filled with teenagers. I pulled into a one of the few parking spaces there were.

I place my forehead against my steering wheel between my hands. My all time favorite band Saftysuit's 'Something I Said' began to play on my truck's radio. I turned it up a little so I couldn't hear anyone around me, but of course someone starts honking their horn.

I look in my rear view mirror to see this bright pink prius. I try to contain my laughter, but once I heard the music that was playing in that sad-excuse for a car, I couldn't hold it. Justin Bieber's 'One Time' was blasting in her car. She honked again. I was guessing it was to me. Before I got out of my truck I turned my radio up as high as it could go.

A long-black haired girl jumped out of the car. She was wearing a pink tank top with quite short blue shorts.

"HI!" I attempted to shout over the music. She looked fairly normal for attending a demon school.

"Hi! You're in my spot," She shouted over the music. I heard her but chose to pretend I didn't.

"What!" I shouted. I could feel two glares directed at me coming from her car. Behind the tinted windows were two people. I brushed it off though.

"Turn down your music," She shouted, her face getting red. I now notice people from neighboring cars were surrounding us. Most looked like demons, though I noticed that five people, who were standing in front of the growing crowd, looked human.

"I can't here you!" I shouted, stepping closer to her.

"TURN down your MUSIC!" Now her face was really getting red, probably because she was shouting loudly.

"Turn UP my MUSIC! I would be happy to oblige, but I can't turn it up any higher!" I could feel my face getting red. That took a lot of air.

"Turn DOWN your GOD DAMN MUSIC!" She was practically on her toes with that scream.

"Oh, I see. Turn it down," I gave her a thumbs-up, and walked over to my car. I opened my car door and grabbed my key.

I put my keys into my pocket and grabbed my bag. I threw it over my shoulder and walked back over to that one girl.

"Thanks for letting me know that it was too loud," I began to walk away.

"Hold it!" She shouted like the music was still on. I turned back to face her with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes?" I walked closer to her.

"You are in my spot," She pointed to my car. I nodded as I kept walking over to her. The closer I got to her I began to notice she was taller then me, it helped that she was wearing pumps.

"Move!" She said, taking a step closer to me. I shook my head, taking another step closer. I could hear people around us muttering about what I was doing.

"What is your name?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"Kikyo," She snapped. I nodded ahead. I walked back over to my car. I could hear sighs and groans from the crowd.

I started to examine the area around my car. I looked back up, shaking my head again.

"Well, I am sorry to tell you, Kikyo, but I don't see your name anywhere. Now I need to get to class." I turned away from her again.

She was about say something, but somebody in a silver Volvo drove through the crowd, playing the exact song I had been playing.

"Nice song choice!" I shouted over their music as I tapped their car. I shot Kikyo a dirty look as I began to walk to through the crowd.

"Princess!" I turned, recognizing it from somewhere. A guy with a small black pony-tail ran towards me, his hand waving like a fool. Behind him was an angry girl chasing after him. She punched him in the head and he fell over.

"Oh, now I remember you. You're that perv from the park. Miroku, right?" The girl behind him laughed. Her long brown hair layed loosly down her back. She was wearing green, mid-thigh shorts with a light purple, long-sleeve shirt.

Suddenly, Miroku was standing in front of me, holding my hands in his. I rolled my eyes, "Perv is such a strong word. I'd prefer the love of your life, if you don't mind."

The girl hit him in the head again, her eyes closed when she did so.

"Hi. I'm Sango," She stuck her hand out for me to shake, but a slightly shorter girl then me jumped between us.

"And I'm Rin!" She said with a huge grin on her face. Suddenly Rin was pushed to the side. My hands were grabbed again. I almost hit him, thinking it was Miroku.

"Hey. I am Koga, and might I say, you are very beautiful," He seductively spoke. He was handsome as well. His black hair was pulled back, and had dark sunglasses that pushed back some of his bangs. He was wearing a brown shirt with jeans.

"No you can not!" Another girl appeared behind him. Her reddish-hair fell off her shoulders; her hair was curled the lower it got down her back. A flower was placed in her left ear. She wore a white skirt that reached mid-thigh and a pink and black tank top.

"That is Ayame," He nodded his head in her direction, rolling his eyes at the same time.

"His wife-to-be!" She shouted over his shoulders. He released my hands.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I said to anyone who was listening. Sango seemed to be the only one who heard; Miroku was on the ground unconscious, Ayame and Koga were arguing and Rin was trying to get them to stop.

"Do you know where the office is?" She nodded, linking her arm with mine. I knew we were going to get along. Kikyo, not so much.

"So what is up with that Kikyo girl?" I asked. Sango rolled her eyes.

"She thinks she rules the school," She scoffed.

"Why does she think that?"

"Well no one stands up to her so she basically does," She shrugged her shoulder, but then became excited suddenly, "Well, that is until you came."

"Hey, Sango. I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you a demon?" I bit my lip unsure if I even had the right to ask. She began to laugh.

"Haha no. I am a demon slayer," She said proudly, "I am basically what keeps everyone in line here.

"Well, are Miroku, Rin, Koga, and Ayame demons?" She looked at me funny.

"Well, can't you tell? Miroku and Rin are both humans, but Miroku is a monk. Ayame and Koga on the other hand are wolf demons," Should I have known that? They all looked human to me, "I can tell you are human."

"How can you tell? I could be secretly hiding a tail in my pants," I laughed at how wrong that sounded, but it was meant to be serious.

"Well it's mainly smell and aura that gives it away. You defiantly don't smell like a demon," I grabbed a strand of my hair and took a sniff. It smelt like my strawberry shampoo; nothing special. I could see a sign that said office now, but she kept walking with me.

"What does my aura tell you?" She bit her lip.

"You really don't know much. Only a really powerful priestess can sense an aura beside other demons. Usually, a priestess will not sense a harmless demon, but if they're dangerous, they will defiantly sense it. Here's the office. You want me to wait for you," She stopped in front of the door.

"No, that's alright," I shook my head.

"Okay, see ya!" She said, walking off. I walked through the door and I couldn't get what Sango said out of my head.

If I was ever in danger, I could sense it. Always. Maybe mom was right; I could be a priestess.

I took a look at my schedule.

1st Period- Algebra II

2nd Period- Spanish III

3rd Period- Adv. Chem.

4th Period- English

5th period- Chorus

*Lunch

6th period- Gym

7th period- Japanese

8th period- World Cultures II

Wow! My schedule sucked. Thanks Mom!

I opened the door to leave the office, but with my luck someone came crashing into me.

I feel hard on my butt. I closed my eyes and placed my arm across my forehead. I have such a bad headache.

"Do you ever watch where you're going?" I opened my eyes to see a dog-demon smirking at me.

"You!" I pointed my finger at him childishly.

"Yeah, me, who apparently had great taste in music," His smirk grew wider. He reached a hand out to help me up which I gladly took.

"Wait, you were the one in the new 1011 Volvo!" I said in amazement.

"Yeah. You know a bit about cars, huh?" He crossed his arms.

"Yes! I know that that car cost alot," How could a guy my age own a car like that? (To me, it expensive.)

"Well if it's fast, it is for me."

"Dude, I have to say I am going to marry your car," I realize how ridiculous that sounds. He started to laugh.

"You are weird," He said between laughs.

"Why don't you go lick yourself, cat!" I said right in his face. His face dropped into a glare.

"To you," He poked me in the chest, "It's '_Why don't you go lick yourself'_ DOG!

"Me-ow!" I giggled. He growled in reaction, "No, no, no. Dogs growl, Cats hiss!"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, I need to get to class."

"Wait, wait. Can you show me where my class is?" He looked at me like I was nuts. I hated that.

"You just… Whatever," He ran his hand through his silver hair. He walked over to look at the paper with me.

"Oh okay. Let's go."


	5. Strip Me you Sexy Back

"TAHAKASHI! YOU'RE LATE!" The teacher yelled as he walked into the room. He put a finger in his ear trying to block out the yell.

"Sorry, just showing the new kid around," He sat in his seat which so happened to be next to Kikyo. He gave her a kiss on the cheek causing me to almost gag. She was most likely the smoker he had kiss yesterday.

"It appears that we have a new student," The teacher bent his head down to look at me over his glass, "Tell us about yourself."

I walked in front of that class. I had done this so many times that I already knew what I was going to say.

"Hi, my name is Mary Geletka," I saw Rin in the back of the room, waving, "I am from America."

"OoO, so she is a dirty foreigner," Kikyo laughed.

"That's right, Kinky-hoe. Now Shut up," The class began to laugh; I even heard the teacher's attempt to contain his laughter, "As I was saying, I am absolutely posestivly in love with music and sports. Yeah, that is about it."

I could hear Kikyo mutter _'Finally'._ I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you can sit next to Sango. Sango raise your hand," Sango raise her hand obediently. I walked over to sit next to her, but of course with my luck Sango was right next to Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Finally the bell rang! That had to be the most boring class ever! The teacher talked in a really depressing tone. I almost fell asleep which hardly ever happens.

I looked at my schedule again, "Hey, Sango. Do you happen to have Spanish next?

She shook her head, "No, sorry."

"That's fine," I sat on my desk, catching most people's attention, "Does anyone happen to have Spanish next?"

Some hands went up, but the most noticeable had to be Rin's which was waving high in the air. She ran over to me.

"Thanks," I said. She smiled brightly. She seemed like such a little girl.

My next few classes were as boring as the rest until finally chorus came. I loved to sing. It almost felt like it was apart of me. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. I have been singing since I was a baby so it is a big part of my life.

The class was sitting on the floor which I found to be more comfortable then a desk. Next to me were Sango and Rin. Miroku sat next to Sango. Next to Rin was Koga and Ayame who did not seem to be getting along. Behind me sat Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Okay, so today we are going to find out if you are a soprano or an alto. Why don't we start with Miss. Geletka," A tall, older women walk to the front of the class. Her clothes looked like the classic grandmother stereo-type. Kikyo's hand shot up as I began to walk to the front of the room.

"Mrs. Cliff, Mary is new here. She doesn't exactly understand what we are doing," Her annoying voice rang through the air.

"I would be so grateful if Kikyo could show me how to sing like a dying cat," The class ooed. Mrs. Cliff just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then. Kikyo, you're up. Mary, your next," I nodded.

Kikyo stood up from where she sat, and then took a deep breath before sing one of the most annoying songs, Justin Bieber's 'One Time'.

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_One time, one time_

_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock_

_Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop_

_And even though it's a struggle love is all we got_

_And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top_

_Your world is my world_

_And my fight is your fight_

_My breath is your breath_

_And your heart_

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'ma be your one guy_

_You'll be my 1 girl_

_Always making time for you_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

I covered my ears. Not only was her song choice annoying to no limit, but her voice was terrible. It was at an extremely high pitch and everything she sang was in the wrong key.

_You look so deep, you know that it humbles me_

_You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me_

_Many have called but the chosen is you_

_Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you_

_Your world is my world_

_And my fight is your fight_

_My breath is your breath_

_And your heart_

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'ma be your one guy_

_You'll be my 1 girl_

_Always making time for you_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_Shawty right there_

_She's got everything I need_

_And I'ma tell her one time_

_Give you everything you need down to my last dime_

_She makes me happy_

_I know where I'll be_

_Right by your side_

_'Cause she is the one_

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'ma be your one guy_

_You'll be my 1 girl_

_Always making time for you_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_One time, one time_

A weak clap started when she stop. That was just terrible. I hope that this doesn't happen everyday.

"Okay. Kikyo, you are definitely a soprano," Mrs. Cliff wrote it down on a clipboard, "Okay, Kagome. Your up."

My stomach tightened up. Normally I don't get nervous, but I never really sang in front of people. My shower was defiantly my limit.

"Mrs. Cliff, can I go to the bathroom?" Kikyo raised her hand.

"Sure, dear."

As I stood up, Kikyo kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and said, "I need to leave. I don't think my ears can take her voice."

She quickly grabbed the pass from Mrs. Cliff's hand before she left the room.

I stood up, glaring at the door Kikyo just walked out of.

"You can do it, Mary," Sango whispered to me which brought my attention away from my audience and helped bring my nerves down.

"Okay, this song is called 'Strip me'," Miroku whistled beside me, but it ended with a groan of pain. Sango jabbed her finger between some very close together ribs of his. I grinned with slight approval, "I wrote it myself so I hope you like it," I placed my hands over my stomach and closed my eyes to calm my nerves a little more. (Actually Natasha Bedingfield wrote it)

_La la la la la la _

_Everyday I fight for _

_All my future somethings _

_A thousand little wars _

_I have to choose between _

_I could spend a lifetime _

_Earning things that I don't need _

_But that's like chasing rainbows _

_And coming home empty _

_And if you strip me, _

_Strip it all away _

_If you strip me, _

_What would you find _

_If you strip me, _

_Strip it all away _

_Ill be alright _

_Take what you want _

_Steal my pride _

_Build me up _

_Or cut me down to size _

_Shut me out _

_But I'll just scream _

_Im only one voice in a million _

_but you aint taking that from me _

_Oh oh no you aint taking that from me _

_I dont need a microphone, yeah, _

_To say what I been thinking _

_My heart is like a loudspeaker _

_Thats always on eleven _

_And if you strip me, _

_Strip it all away _

_If you strip me, _

_What would you find _

_If you strip me, _

_Strip it all away _

_I'm still the same _

_Take what you want _

_Steal my pride _

_Build me up _

_Or cut me down to size _

_Shut me out _

_But I'll just scream _

_Im only one voice in a million _

_but you aint taking that from me _

_Oh oh no you aint taking that from me _

_'cuz when it all boils down _

_At the end of the day _

_It's what you do and say _

_That makes you who you are _

_Makes you think about it, _

_Think about it _

_Doesn't it _

_Sometimes all it takes is one voice _

_Take what you want _

_Steal my pride _

_Build me up _

_Or cut me down to size _

_Shut me out _

_But I'll just scream _

_Im only one voice in a million _

_but you aint taking that from me _

_Oh oh no you aint taking that from me _

I was surprised at how well I actually did. When I opened my eyes, I saw some faces in shock, other seemed amazed.

"Mary, your voice range is large. You are both an alto and soprano," Mrs. Cliff was writing something on her clipboard.

"Thank you, dear," She said as I sat back down on the floor. Sango immediately hugged me.

"You were so good. Why didn't you tell us?" Rin joined in on the hugging as Sango spoke.

"Oh Lady Mary, your voice was music to my ears. Please sing for me again," Miroku's voice echoed through the room. I could feel my hands getting tugged on and they were my support. I started tumbling back, taking Rin and Sango with me. My head landed on a soft object, but I was to busy laughing to care.

I could hear everyone around us laughing as well. It was a rather funny image: Miroku holding onto my hands, Sango and Rin hugging me while I was on the ground. I began to laugh harder,but stopped when my head support began to move. I peeked one eye open to see two amber one looking back at me. I smiled brightly at him and he smile back.

"I think we need to stop meeting like this," I said before being lifted up quickly. I let out a gasp of a surprise as I was sitting up start again. Miroku pulled me, who still did not letting go of my hands.

1... 2... 3... SMACK!

"Stop touching her, you pervert," Sango left a red hand print across his face.

Three more people went up after me and did fairly good. By this time, we only had room for one more person to sing and Miroku's hands sprung up. I could hear Inuyasha groan behind me.

Miroku walked up to the front of the room, handing Mrs. Cliff a CD, "Put this on, beautiful."

"This is called Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake," Miroku said, trying to sound seductive.

"No," I already started laughing. This was going to be great.

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)_

_Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back? (yeah)_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. (yeah)_

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_Dirty babe (uh-huh)_

_You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave (uh–huh)_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh–huh)_

Miroku slapped his butt. It seemed that he has an entire routine planned out for this song down.

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

Sango and I were laughing hysterically. We were leaning against each other, a hand over our eyes. Rin, who didn't understand why we were laughing, was clapping her hands to the beat.

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_[Repeat 6 times]_

_Get your sexy on_

Everyone was clapping to the beat while laughing. Now feeling unoriginal, both Sango and I dance with only are arms to the song. Of course that caused Miroku attention to be drawn to us.

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)_

_The mother fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)_

_Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)_

_'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)_

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_Dirty babe (uh-huh)_

_You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave (uh–huh)_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh–huh)_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_Come here girl_

With his finger, he told us to come over to him. Sango shook her head. I grabbed her and Rin's arm and went to the front of the room with Miroku.

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

We started dancing like we were at a club, but I would stop at times just so I could laugh.

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_[Repeat 6 times]_

_Get your sexy on_

Kikyo walked with a look of disgust on her face. She said loudly, "Looks like all the sluts are dancing."

I smiled at her, "Does that mean you want to join in? We have enough room for the queen of whores herself."

She stomped her foot in anger and turned back out the door. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to dancing. I looked over at Inuyasha to see his reaction. He had his hand over his face, trying to hide his laughter.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_You mother fuckers watch how I attack_

_If that's your girl you better watch your back_

_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_[Repeat 6 times]_

_Get your sexy on _

I was laughing so harder that I was at the point of tears, "That was awesome, Miroku."

With that the bell rang. I threw my hands up in the air as I ran out of the room, "Yes! Lunch!"


	6. I'm In The Band

Sango wiped a tear from her beat red face from laughing so hard, "I'm starving."

"What are they serving today?" Rin skipped next to me in the hallway.

"Two slices of white bread & blueberry jam, milk, half slice of pineapple, a tin of some cheesy potato dish, and a stew of carrots, potato, beef, and onions," Koga's voice said behind me. I turned to face him, walking backwards.

"Jeez, they like to stuff their students," I said, "How did you know all that?"

"When it comes to food, I know everything," He said smugly.

"Too bad that that doesn't go for anything school-related," Miroku chuckled.

"Do you want me to knock you out, monk?" Koga growled.

"Go ahead. Save me the trouble of doing it later," Sango groaned. I nudged Sango's side.

"Hey, do you happen to like Miroku?" I whisper so softly into her ear it was almost inaudible. She pulled away from me quickly with a blush across her face. That was a definite yes.

"Was that some kind of lesbionic ear kiss?" I could hear the smirk in Miroku's voice. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him, glare in my eyes. I was about to hit him, but Koga saved me the trouble.

"Why does it seem like every time I see you, Miroku, you are on the ground?" Ayame stepped over Miroku's unconscious body and jogged over to Koga's side.

"That's because he is always acting like a pervert." Sango kept walking.

"Should we carry him to the cafeteria?" Rin looked back at him.

"No, just leave him there. He will wake up shortly," I said with an uncaring tone.

"Mary seems to fitting right in," Ayame laughed weakly. She was trying to link arms with Koga, but he kept pulling his arm away. I felt bad for her. It seemed like she liked him so much and he didn't even care.

**Inuyasha's POV**

**I handed the lunch lady my money, giving her a smile. I picked up my tray and walked toward my usual table. A sweet smell of strawberries came from that direction. Suddenly my girlfriend, Kikyo, jumped in front of me.**

"**Hey Inu-baby! Where are you going?" She rubbed my arm.**

"**I going to go eat my lunch," I tried to walk past her, but she stepped in front of me again.**

"**Eat lunch with me today," She offered with a smile. I looked over at her table. Kanna, Kagura, and Jakotsu were looking at me. They aren't exactly my chose my friends. **

**Jakotsu winked and blew a kiss at me which almost made me gag. I turned back to face Kikyo, "Well, I need to talk to the guys about something."**

**I tried to walk past her again, but again she stopped me, "But that girl is sitting there."**

**I looked at the table. The new girl, Mary, was sitting there scarfing her food down. Never have I seen a girl eat like that. I laughed inwardly.**

"**So I can't talk with my friends because you don't like her," I bent down close to her face.**

"**Well, no, but…" I kissed her.**

"**Thanks, babe," I said, successfully walking past her. **

"**Hey guys," I said taking a seat next to Mary.**

"**Hey," They all said in unison except her. She seemed to be too busy eating. **

**Everyone's attention turned to her. She was eating like the average guy. Her head slowly lifted up, "What?"**

"**Do you always eat like that?" Koga pointed at her tray. She looked down at her tray. The only thing left was the stew and her milk. She looked back up again.**

"**Yeah, I guess," She shrugged, "By the way, does anyone want my stew?"**

"**Why? Aren't you going to eat it?" I asked. That was probably the best part of the meal.**

"**I'm a vegetarian," She pointed at the beef floating in the stew.**

"**Okay fine. I will trade you," I held out my hand with the pineapple in it. A smile stretched across her face.**

"**Thanks, you're a lifesaver." She took the pineapple from my hand. I took the stew off her tray.**

"**I know. You said that once already," She laughed. Her laugh was pretty adorable in a kind of sexy way, not like Kikyo's fake one, "Oh by the way, I don't know if you knew this, but there was meat in your cheese potato you ate."**

**Her mouth dropped, "Really?"**

**I shook my head, "No, not really," I could feel a smirk play across my face.**

**She turned away from me and mumbled, "I hate you."**

"**Now is that anything to say to your two-time lifesaver?" I said in a mocking tone.**

"**Stop flirting, Inuyasha," I growled at Miroku who just sat down at the table, "Thanks you for leaving me."**

**Everybody except me said, "Your welcome."**

"**You guys want to play the drinking game," Koga said, shaking his milk carton. Ayame, Sango, and Rin groaned before muttering, "Fine."**

**Miroku and I smiled at each other; we knew Koga would take that as a yes. All eyes went back to Mary who had a mischievous glint in her eyes.**

"**Sure, but let's make it a little more interesting. Does everyone have 5 bucks?" Everyone pulled out there money and set it in the middle of the table, "Whoever wins gets all the money."**

"**Confident, are we?" Miroku looked at Mary. Her smile grew.**

"**Alright racer, open your cartons," She announced, opening her's, "Ready… set… Drink!"**

**I closed my eyes and pushed my carton to my mouth, taking large gulps. I slammed my carton onto the table. I thought I was first, but when my eyes open, Mary was looking at me with a smirk firmly placed on her face while her fingers tapped around her crushed carton. **

"**Damn," I muttered as I pounded my fist against the table.**

**The order of the drinking contest went like this; Mary, me, Koga, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Rin.**

**Mary stretched her small arms to the middle of the table to grab her winnings.**

"**Where did you learn to drink like that?" Koga asked.**

"**It was like a national sport at my old school," She proudly.**

"**She is beautiful, smart, strong, a great drinker, and can sing and write your own song. You are defiantly going to fit in with us," Miroku said. She rolled her eyes.**

"**That's true," I said. Everyone turned toward me with smiles their faces. I could feel my face heat up, "I meant the s-singing part."**

**I looked at her. Her face was turning pink.**

"**He is right, Mary. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Sango questioned. **

"**Well my car and shower are great singing instructors," She joked.**

"**Too bad she isn't in the band, huh, Inuyasha?" Sango's eyes drifted to me which brought others with.**

"**You have a band?" She sounded excited.**

"**Yeah, Minor Threat," Ayame said.**

"**That is awesome. What do each of you do?" Her smile grew.**

"**Well yours truly is the drummer," Miroku place a hand on his chest.**

"**Me and Sango are bass guitarist," Koga raised his hand.**

"**I play the keyboard," Ayame cheerfully said.**

"**I am a GROUPIE!" Rin spun in her seat.**

"**Inuyasha is the lead singer and he and Sesshomaru are the lead guitarist," Sango said before she took a bite out of her sandwich.**

"**I could have said that," I said in a sing-song tone.**

"**I said it better," She mimicked my toned.**

"**Sesshomaru?" Mary cocked her head to the side.**

"**My half-brother," I said.**

"**You know, Sango is right. Mary would be a good addition to our band," Miroku flashed a smile to Sango, but she wans't even paying attention.**

"**You are only agreeing with her so you can get into her pants," Koga said. Sango almost chocked on her sandwich, "But I do agree."**

"**Agreed," Rin and Ayame said together.**

**I looked at Mary, who seemed slightly nervous about where this conversation would lead to, "I agree as well. All you need Sesshomaru's answer and you're in."**

"**Thank you for making my decisions for me," She said sarcastically to me. Why was it that that was only directed to me?**

"**So you don't want to be in the band?" Rin pouted. Mary shook her head.**

"**Of course! I would love to be apart," Her face did read excitement.**

"**Then what was that all?" I asked harshly.**

"**Well, I felt left out because no one even bothered to ask if I even wanted to be in the band," She said softly.**

"**Well, it was a dead give away what you wanted." She was about to say something back when the bell rang.**

"**Yay! Gym!" Mary threw her bag over her shoulder, "Wait. Wait. Wait, Wait. I haven't even heard you guys play. So how do I know if you are any good?"**

"**She has a point" Ayame agreed. Mary nodded in response.**

"**We are good," Koga took a huge bite out of his sandwitch.**

"**But I don't know that," Mary tapped her forehead, "So maybe we can go somewhere after school where you can preform."**

"**Well, there is your house, Inuyasha," Sango threw on her backpack.**

"**Yeah," I nodded. I really don't mind.**

"**Is that a yes?" She pushed her bangs away from her face.**

"**Sure," I said with a smile. She turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction of gym. I took her a moment to realize that she had no idea where she was going, "Hehe. Does anyone happen to have gym next?"**

"**I do," Sango walked next to her, interlinking their arms.**

"**Me too," Miroku and Koga said at the same time. Ayame and Rin looked at each other before saying, "Us too."**

**I was about to point out that I had it next, but someone beat me to it.**

Mary's POV

"Me and Inu-baby have it next as well," Kikyo let out one of her famous annoying laughs. She pulled on Inuyasha's arm, bring him closer to her.

"Dog, cat, baby, exactly what are you?" Inuyasha growled at me, which was a sign to drop it.

"See you in class, Inu-baby," Koga waved Inuyasha as he and Sango led me to the gym.


	7. Burning Targets

The gymnasium is huge. Think 'High School Musical 3' meets Football Field.

"Hey, Mary. We have to get change," Sango grabbed my hand, and began dragging me over to a door on the opposite side of the gym.

"I don't have a uniform for it," I said with slight worry.

"Don't worry. You can use my old one," She smiles as she broke into a sprint.

"I am NOT wearing this!" I shouted at Sango. Sango is wearing black skin-tight body suit with pink armor. She was also holding this weird boomerang thing on her back along with a short sword.

"Why? You look sexy," She looked me up and down. I have officially seen the skimpiest outfit in the world, and now I am stuck wearing it. I am wearing a somewhat fitted white shirt that has a symbol on it with the letters SDH. I felt like doing some kind of marathon to help find a cure for people with SDH. Then for a final touch, my shirt was tucked into underwear; black spandex-like underwear.

"I can't wear this. I'll look like Kikyo," I was blushing, tugging on my gym shorts. Sango threw her head back and laughed.

"Come on. The guys will be falling all over you. I mean, look at your leg. Hot," She slapped my knee.

"That is my point. Especially with Miroku out there. I am gonna lose all my dignity. I will never live this down," I sat down on of the locker room's bench, "Why can't I wear something like your's?"

"Coach with have a fox-demon. You have to wear your ability. See my outfit," She ran her hand down her sides, "This is the uniform of the demon slayers."

"Can I at least…"

"No," Sango interrupted. She grabbed my arm, pulling toward the door; out in public, out in front of perverted boys.

**(Inu's POV)**

"**Look at the whore," Kikyo shouted beside me on the bleachers filled with other students. Mary was being dragged by Sango out of the girl's locker room. Sango was wearing her normal slayer outfit. Mary, on the other hand, was wearing next to nothing. Instantly, the sound of whistles and claps bounced around the room. Her face instantly became red. She bit her lip. I could tell she was embrassed.**

**How can someone look so cute and adorable while being drop dead sexy at the same time? Her brown shoulder-length hair framed her face and neck too perfectly. Her pushed-to-the-sided bang hung by her pricing blue eyes. I could see almost every crook in her neck. Her breasts were just the right size. Her tight shirt hugged her thin body. Then, those shorts, ugg, revealed her long luscious legs…. Damn, I am as bad as Miroku.**

**She took a rubber band from her wrist and held it in her hand so she could gathered her hair into a ponytail.**

**Guys pulled out their phones, snapping pictures of the poor girl. It took all my effort not to pull my phone and begin to do the same. I can't believe how little control I have now.**

**My throat became dry. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to calm myself.**

"**Shake your rump," Miroku cupped his hands over his mouth. I glared at him.**

(Mary's POV)

Sango grabbed her sword from her waist and flung it toward the large crowd. It landed just in between Miroku's leg; just below what would have been a BIG ouchie. I could see the sweat pour down his face.

"Damn I missed," Sango muttered. She grabbed my arm again and dragged me toward the center of the gym where stood a man dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. His red was pulled up into a blue ribbon. The only thing that warned me that he wasn't human was his pointy-elf ears.

He grabbed my wrist yanking me from Sango and toward him. Slowly he stepped away, eyeing me with curiosity, "What's your name?"

"Ummm… Mary… Geletka."

"Fresh meat, huh?" Coach Brown circled me, "Do you know what you are?"

"I'm a Taurus," I said, unsure what he meant (Thank you, Julia). I could hear Kikyo's crackle.

"I see. So you have no idea?" He asked rhetorically, still circling me.

"SANGO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs right into my ear.

Sango was beside me again in an instant, "Sir?"

"Will you let Mary hold your Hiraikotsu for a moment?' He said sweetly. She smiled at me as she held out a boomerang larger then I am.

"TAKE IT, GELETKA!" I flinched as he shouted in my ear again. I grabbed it from her. Once it left her hands completely, it felt like she just dropped an anvil on me. I almost fell forward, but she grabbed her over-sized boomerang from me just in time.

"Well, you aren't a demon slayer," Coach Brown said in a quieter tone. Sango gave me a hopefully smile before walking away.

"Maybe you're a demon," He looked back at me like he was expecting something great to happen. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" I shouted. I threw my arm expecting it to glow like Inuyasha's. I shrugged my shoulders.

I turned to Inuyasha, who was sitting on the bleachers with all the other students watching me make a fool of myself. He and Miroku were smiling at me as they tried to contain their laughter.

"No, no," Coach Brown rubbed his forehead, then looked back at me with a hopefully look, "Maybe you're a priestess."

"A priestess?" I muttered to myself.

"KIKYO!" He shouted. Thank god he was a few feet away from me this time.

"Yes?" How did she get behind me so fast?

"Give me your bow and arrow," He stuck his hand out.

"Excuse me?" She did not sound too happy about that.

"Give me that," He pointed to what was in her hands. He moved closer to her face, "NOW!"

I tried not to laugh because I knew he would just yell in my ear if I did. She hand it to him and walked back to the bleachers.

"Shoot this into that target," He shoved the bow in my face. After that everything went black.

**Inuyasha's POV**

**Kikyo went to sit by Kagura and Kanna which I felt slightly thankful for. I really didn't want to hear her complain the rest of class.**

"**Shoot this into that target," Coach shoved Kikyo's bow in Mary's face. He stood there for a moment, but slowly began to back away with the bow still in his hands.**

**Mary's eyes were glowing bright blue. Her face seemed emotionless.**

"**Geletka…" I heard Coach whisper to her.**

**Her arms raised into a position that an experienced archer would hold a bow with. She pulled an arm back again like she was getting ready to shoot an arrow.**

**Suddenly in her hands, a blue light took the shape of a bow and arrow. Once the light seemed solid, she released the arrow. **

**Mary began to tumble backwards as her arrow headed for the target.**

Mary's POV

The next thing I knew I was sitting on the gym floor with a pounding headache. I rubbed my forehead, eyes closed tight. I could even smell smoke. In America, we would call that our brain over working. Here, we would call that a burnt target.

When I opened my eyes, I saw, where my target was suppose to be, a large circular burn mark on the gym wall, but my vision was blurry and everything was moving so I might just be seeing things. If not, in technical terms, I just defaced school property.

"Well, we know you are a priestess," Coach patted my head, "You did great, kid."

"TAHAKASHI! Take Geletka to the infirmary!" I rubbed ears. He was so loud.

"Coach, I'm fine," He glared at me as if I just stabbed him. Another note to self, don't protest what Coach said.

"Fine, then you will be fine enough to handle more training," I gulped. I had a feeling that I was going over my head, "You have stay here until the end of the school day today and you have to come during your lunch period tomorrow. I will make sure you learn how to control that power."

Damn. Just my luck.

**Before anyone gets mad, I like Kikyo. I just need the mean girl stereo type in my story. So I guess that this story is kind of a Kikyo Bashing, but I actually do like her character in the Inuyasha story. : )**


End file.
